


Bookworm Boyfriends

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookshop Owner Killian, Comment Fic, Hipster Baelfire, Hookfire - Freeform, Hookfire Comment Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, comment meme, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fill for the prompt:</b><br/>Cute, irresistible, yet awkward Hipster!Bae (w/glasses) frequents this second-hand bookshop owned by Killian Jones.<br/>I just want a happy, rom-comish AU and possibly some library sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Novios Aplicados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386094) by [HeyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDagger/pseuds/HeyDagger)



> ([original fill link](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=5286#t5286) \+ [prompt link](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html?thread=3750#t3750))

(An Epilogue to  **I Dreamt We Were Boyfriends** )

"Oh, fuck. Bae!" Killian moaned, his fingers tightening around the boy's shoulders.

Baelfire's eyes fluttered open seductively as he slipped the older man's length deeper into his mouth. He only managed to get it halfway in and it frustrated him a bit. Giving head was a whole lot harder than it looked.

He'd done ample research (translation: watched porn) and when he first brought up the idea, Killian looked entirely too aroused but extremely uncomfortable. It was such an amusing reaction that he knew he just had to do it.

They make it look so easy in porn though.

Using his hand, Bae tugged at the base of the hard length as he mouthed at the head. It was wet and messy and new-- he didn't really know how he felt about it yet but the noises Killian were making were going straight to his crotch and he was now sporting a hard-on that strained against his jeans.

As he swirled his tongue around the tip, Bae flicked his fly open so his own arousal would have a bit more space. Then he remembered an important tip he'd read. Putting it to practice, he licked a wide stripe from the tip of Killian's cock down to the base, then he kissed and mouthed at his boyfriend's balls.

"Fuck!" Killian swore sharply again. He was doing that a lot. Apparently he swore like a sailor when they got sexual. It was a bit of a turn-on for Bae.

Bae's jaw kind of ached but he was having fun. After lavishing attention to Killian's balls with his tongue, he licked back up and was about to slip the head back into his mouth when Killian held his face to stop him.

Biting his lip, Bae looked up expecting to see an expression of disapproval on Killian's face telling him how his first time giving head was terrible. Instead he saw a flushed, fiery-eyed Killian who was looking at him with such intensity.

"Stop that and get up here." he said, voice a little hoarse.

All Bae could do was lick at the pre-cum on his lips and nod. He crawled up into Killian's lap where he sat on the couch and the man impatiently shimmied him out of his pants and undershorts. Bae helped with the undressing by pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere to the side.

They were at the history section of Buccaneer Books. The shop was closed (it was past seven) and Killian was in the middle of returning an encyclopaedia to its rightful shelf when Bae showed up, all coy smiles and sinful looks behind his black-rimmed glasses.

Killian swears he's never seen someone look so sexy and so cute at the same time.

Ever since that time when he gave Bae a blowjob in the back room office, the boy has been eager to return the favor. He was hesitant because he knew the kid had never done it before and because he may not be able to control himself if Bae so much as kissed him down there. He promised to hold back from actually fucking the boy until his 18th, but if he continued to be so sensual all the time, Killian's cock might fall off before they went all the way.

Alas, what his pretty boyfriend wants, his pretty boyfriend gets. In a moment of weakness, he was pushed unto the nearest couch and Bae made quick work of his pants, pulling it all the way down his ankles and attacking his quickly hardening length.

Which is how they ended up like that, touching each other in his bookshop after hours.

"Was it that bad?" Bae breathed out worriedly.

Killian grinded against Bae. He held their cocks together, spreading his pre-cum and Bae's saliva over both their lengths as he began stroking them in unison. Bae let out a delicious moan as he threw his head back, exposing an inviting expanse of smooth neck.

Killian wasted no time in kissing and sucking on that neck, but he got a hold of himself and began licking instead. He couldn't leave any suspicious marks on a place that was easily visible to others. Their relationship wasn't exactly public yet.

"It was good. You were amazing." he whispered as he nuzzled the side of Bae's face; the boy's chocolate curls tickling his nose.

Bae whimpered and grinded his hips against Killian. With his other hand, the older man slid down and gave the boy's ass a firm squeeze, smirking as he elicited a surprised squeak from his cute lover.

"Liar," Bae managed between ragged breathing, "You made me stop..."

Bae's left hand caressed Killian's chest through the man's unbuttoned shirt. The kid scratched and pulled at his chesthair, ocassionally brushing over a nipple while the other hand scrambled down and tried to match the pace of Killian's strokes. Soon their hands were both sticky.

Killian could tell that Baelfire was nearing climax because the boy's whines became slightly higher pitched than usual. Also his right hand had travelled up to Killian's shoulder, nails digging in as he held on for support.

"K-Killian!" Bae gasped against his ear as he writhed against the older man. The boy came in creamy spurts, painting both their chests with cum. Some of it ended up on Killian's chin.

Baelfire's face when he came was always something that was sure to do bring Killian over the edge and soon, he was also moaning through his release, tugging at both of their lengths until the wave crashed and they were both too spent and sensitive to continue.

Sagging against him, Bae's chest heaved and he could feel the boy's hot breath against his neck. When they had both caught their breaths, Killian swallowed and peppered kisses down the side of Baelfire's face.

"I didn't want to get off alone." Killian finally said.

Baelfire pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eye searchingly, so Killian elaborated.

"If you went on with that wonderful mouth of yours, I would have surely lost it. I didn't like the idea of me getting off without tending to you."

Baelfire bit his lip to hold in a grin. Killian smiled back and thanked the stars for landing him such an adorable nerd boy.

( **fin** )

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Hookfire Comment Meme](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com/934.html) on [ouat_hookfire](http://ouat-hookfire.livejournal.com).
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Fill posted anonymously but if author de-anons, this post may either be linked to author's copy or deleted.


End file.
